Investment funds often provide a vehicle for investors to invest in assets that may be liquid, illiquid, or a combination thereof. For example, an investment fund may hold liquid securities and illiquid real property. Additionally, some investment funds provide their investors with periodic liquidity through redemption procedures set forth in the fund's constitutional and operating documents. When such a fund is faced with a redemption request by an investor and the fund does not have enough liquid assets to satisfy the redemption request, the fund could be forced to dispose of at least a portion of its illiquid assets. Such a sale may be undesirable because the timing of the sale would be sub-optimal, which would have an adverse impact on the fund and on the investors that are not making a redemption request. Thus, there is a need for a fund structure that employs a strategy for providing liquidity or partial liquidity to investors who request redemptions when the fund does not have sufficient liquid assets to meet the aggregate redemption requests made by the fund's investors.